Negar la muerte
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: A riesgo de convertirse en una verdadera traidora Inoue trae de vuelta a un viejo conocido de Ichigo y la Sociedad de Almas. Lemon.


Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Ulquiorra & Inoue.

**Negar la muerte.**

Por: Luna Sol Nocturno

Como tantas otras veces se puso las ropas que él la había dado, ropas del color de la muerte y la pureza, ropas que sabía que a él le gustaban y que le recordarían a su mundo. Descorrió el cerrojo de la única habitación de su casa y entro casi arrodillándose en el proceso, la figura que yacía en el suelo en aparente inconsciencia cada vez estaba más completa.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Cuando termino la batalla entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra ella se había hecho con un pequeño recuerdo del único Espada que la había tratado con cierta deferencia, y que al final se había enamorado de ella; bueno quizá eso no sea muy exacto puesto que cuando intento cogerla de la mano, aún sin saber muy bien para que, él había dejado de existir como ser físico; a pesar de todo eso ahora que las cosas volvían a estar tranquilas en todos los mundos un extraño pensamiento había empezado a cobrar vida en su fuero interno. Si Ulquiorra había al fin entendido lo que significaba el "corazón" quizá pudiera hacer con él lo mismo que hizo con Ichigo cuando lo mató: negar su muerte.

En este caso todo había empezado por algo mucho más pequeño que un cuerpo completo con un agujero a la altura del corazón, había empezado por ese leve recuerdo que eran unos granos de polvo recogidos furtivamente del campo de batalla y poco a poco había ido creciendo como el cuerpo casi completo que tenia ante ella.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Lo único malo era que si la Sociedad de almas se enteraba de esto… bueno en este caso si tendrían motivos para llamarla traidora.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Como siempre que pasaba mucho tiempo usando su reiatsu a pleno rendimiento el agua caliente era el mejor remedio para su cansado y drenado cuerpo, sobre todo si al día siguiente tenia clases como era el caso, necesitando por ello casi toda su energía para que sus compañeros no notaran nada de lo que estaba haciendo; entro un momento en la habitación donde descansaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Ulquiorra Schiffer sin dejar de evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus pulmones con suavidad, unos días más y al fin estaría curado del todo.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

Niego tu muerte.

-N-E-G-A-C-I-Ó-N-

Antes de entrar por la puerta ya sabia que algo había cambiado en el interior, lo presentía desde la noche anterior de hecho pero ahora se podía notar ese cambio incluso en los alrededores del apartamento; giro la llave en la cerradura desbloqueándola y avanzó muy lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la única habitación del lugar, mientras se aproximaba escucho un sonoro ronroneo y como alguien masticaba.

Al girar el esquinazo encontró el tupper donde había puesto unos filetes a adobarse en teriyaki volcado sobre el suelo, la mesa baja donde comía, estudiaba, hacia vida y todo lo demás puesta de tal manera que formaba una barrera contra todo aquello que entrara por el pasillo donde estaba ella aun; estando de pie pudo ver perfectamente a Ulquiorra Schiffer en su forma final comiéndose los filetes que había dejado en adobo y con su gato ronroneando feliz en su regazo. La fallaron las rodillas cayendo al suelo y llamando su atención de forma más efectiva que un carraspeo.

El Espada tragó lo que tenia en la boca al tiempo que levantaba la vista para ver quien había producido el ruido, en la entrada del pasillo había una persona que reconoció al momento gracias al pelo anaranjado y las rotundas curvas como la mujer que Aizen le pidió que llevara a Las Noches y que cuidara, uso Sonido para ponerse detrás de ella y así anular la posible escapatoria que hubiera pensado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y avanzo hacia ella con una determinación que nacía desde lo mas hondo de su cuerpo, alargo la mano y la joven se sujeto dejando que la levantara hasta tenerla frente a él. Verle de nuevo le había parecido algo bueno hace unos meses pero ahora no estaba tan segura; deslizo los dedos retrocediendo hacia la habitación principal y alejándose de él con tan mala suerte que tropezó con la descolocada mesa y cayó hacia atrás, en un parpadeo el cuerpo del Espada se puso tras ella evitándola el golpe y envolviéndola con las alas en un cálido reducto.

-¿Por qué estoy en tu mundo?

Intento reprimir un escalofrío ante el sonido de esa voz, por desgracia para ella había sonado tan cerca de su oreja que no había podido evitar que se le escapara un gemido.

-Te traje de vuelta-reconoció con un sonrojo-, conseguí algo del polvo en el que quedaste reducido… y use mi poder con él.

Las oscuras manos bajaron por sus brazos hasta quedarse sobre las muñecas evitando cualquier tipo de movimiento, quizá por eso se sentía con más fuerza que antes. La humana se removió nerviosa levantando esa misma mirada que le dirigió cuando de deshacía tras el ataque de Kurosaki, pero en esta ocasión no la rechazó como había sido su instinto natural pues ya sabia lo que era "corazón" y las sensaciones que derivaban de el.

Las sensaciones por las cuales el resto de los espadas se dejaban llevar.

Las sensaciones por las que, careciendo de ellas, Aizen le había nombrado su hombre de confianza.

Sensaciones que ella había despertado poco a poco.

Inoue dio un respingo cuando los labios del Espada se quedaron sobre los suyos y su lengua la obligo a abrir la boca, al momento las manos se movieron para quitarla el lazo deslizándolo con suavidad y desechándolo sobre el suelo, los dedos bajaron hasta localizar los botones de la chaqueta soltándolos con leves caricias a todo lo que había alrededor de cada uno, cuando le toco el turno de quitársela lo hizo rozando con las puntas de las garras a lo largo de los costados y de los brazos desechándola; en el momento en que los oscuros dedos subieron a su cuello, para hacerse cargo de la camisa un escalofrío la recorrió, pero en vez de amedrentar al Espada solo sirvió para que la pegara a su cuerpo y cerrara aun mas las alas a su alrededor.

Como si tuviera frío, no miedo.

Abrió la camisa con lentitud, buscando cada botón aun sabiendo donde estaba, deslizándolos lentamente por la apertura de la tela, dejando que la respiración de ella lo soltara definitivamente antes de pasar los dedos por el dobladillo colocando el deliberado escote de tal forma que nada de su piel quedara escondida. Extendió un poco más la apertura tras soltar el último botón, la piel a su paso se erizó y ella dejo escapar algo ininteligible cuando alcanzó la cinturilla de la falda; buscó la cremallera que tenia en una de las costuras y la bajo hasta el final consiguiendo que la prenda resbalase hasta quedarse abierta y mostrando la ropa interior. También pudo ver que al contrario que el resto de los suyos ella no tenia ningún agujero de Hollow, sorprendido por ese hecho subió las manos por la cremosa continuidad de la piel notando que no solo era distinta a ellos en ese detalle, también sus temperaturas eran dispares y a la forma de reaccionar a lo que la estaba haciendo, mientras que para los suyos era apenas algo a lo que recurrían en muy contadas ocasiones, pues el disfrute no era lo que se dice intenso, además de que disponían de otras formas de obtener placer como volviéndose mas poderosos, ella estaba sonrojada y temblaba de forma evidente cada vez que la tocaba.

No se molesto en protestar cuando sintió que los dedos subían rozándola el vientre antes de ponerse a buscar la forma de quitarla el sujetador, para alguien que no era de ese lugar no seria tarea fácil por lo que decidió ayudarle en el proceso: elevo una mano y soltó el cierre delantero observando como las pupilas del estoico Espada de dilataban en el momento en que sus senos se derramaban libres de la prisión de tela; las manos de él los recogieron con suavidad, comprobando su peso y descubriendo que tenían exactamente la misma textura que el resto de su piel. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que por mucho que se sintiera atraída por Ichigo él no seria capaz de comprenderla como lo hacia el Espada, no vería su alma como el lo hacia; y por desgracia para ella no la trataría con el reverenciado respeto que recibía por parte de Ulquiorra.

Se vería obligada a sufrir para ser feliz.

Gimió con esa revelación, relajo el cuerpo apoyándose completamente sobre el que tenía detrás, ahora que no tenia la barrera de la ropa noto lo suave que era la peluda piel oscura que le cubría y sin pensar en ello deslizo las manos por las piernas que estaban a ambos lados.

Su compañero la mordió con fuerza en el hombro apretando sus senos casi haciéndola daño y dejado escapar un sonoro gemido de placer, ella se sorprendió por la demostración, jamás le había visto mostrar nada mas que no fuera una calma ejemplar en cualquier situación; la obligaron a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir un beso voraz, no curioso como el primero; sintió las manos bajando por su vientre, introduciéndose en su ropa interior y exponiéndola a la intrusión de sus dedos, tocándola curiosos hasta encontrar su estrecho pasaje y el delicado montón de nervios. Se arqueo con fuerza casi separándose del beso y con el acto reflejo de cerrar las piernas para evitar mas caricias allí, al momento la larguísima cola de él se enredo en uno de sus muslos deteniéndola; no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le negase nada después de darse cuenta de que la curiosidad que había empezado a sentir hacia los humanos tenia mas que ver con ella que con los demás miembros de su especie, sintió un repentino temblor en el cuerpo femenino antes de que ella gritara amortiguadamente en el beso pero no se detuvo por ello, a pesar de notarla temblorosa y agotada siguió estimulándola por el mero placer de escuchar sus gemidos y suspiros en el estrecho refugio, el suave cuerpo tembló una vez mas y ella se separo de su boca haciéndose un ovillo en su regazo, aparto una mano de su intimidad subiéndola hasta poder juguetear con uno de los tensos pezones mientras la escuchaba jadear. Casi clavo las garras en la tierna carne cuando le toco repentinamente la peluda punta de la cola.

-¿Por qué tu piel no es tan suave?

Busco los grisáceos ojos, ella había vuelto a elevar la mirada temblando cada poco tiempo por las caricias que seguía proporcionándola; sus ojos expresaban una inocente curiosidad mas propia de un niño que de una joven de su edad.

-Es por Hierro.

-¿Es una habilidad como Sonido?

-Evita que ciertos golpes nos hagan daño.

-Pero también hace que tu piel sea mas áspera-se quejo pasando una mano por la zona descubierta de suave pelaje de su brazo.

El Espada volvió a dar un respingo cuando deslizo la mano por el hombro hasta llegar a su cuello, prácticamente a ciegas llego a su rostro obligándole a cerrar los ojos ante el toque de sus dedos.

-Esta zona es mas áspera aun-susurro posando las yemas por las marcas oscuras que nacían es sus ojos.

-Mujer-dijo refiriéndose a ella en con sus antiguas maneras.

Inoue aparto la mano al momento pero antes de que pudiera encogerla entre sus senos de manera protectora la mano de él la detuvo llevándola atrás suyo; se sonrojo notablemente al comprobar que la hacia tocar su miembro, hundido aun entre el suave pelaje resultaba tan áspero como lo era el resto de su piel, pero mas cálido que el resto de su cuerpo, la cola se movió liberando su muslo con suavidad pero haciendo que las juntase ligeramente antes de envolverla las caderas y bajar la única prenda que la quedaba hasta que el propio Espada se la quito con las manos. Dirigió una mirada atrás, en su interior sabia que ahora que estaba completamente desnuda nada le impediría el llevar lo que fuera que estaban haciendo hasta el final; cedió al impulso de separar las alas y dejarse caer arrodillada en el suelo, no quería escapar de él pero si huía del aire de fatalidad que se había generado en apenas unos segundos, alargo una mano llamándole a tomarla y sonriendo cuando lo hizo, tiro del brazo masculino no moviéndole pero consiguiendo que él hiciera el gesto dejándose guiar por ella.

Dejo que se pusiera sobre su cuerpo pero no le permitió tomarla según el sentido literal de la palabra, subió las manos por los brazos disfrutando la suavidad de la zona animal y acostumbrándose un poco mas a la aspereza de la piel propiamente dicha, también disfrutando la fuerza que notaba en los fibrosos músculos; solo cuando llevo las manos desde las clavículas hasta el torso el mostró un signo de sentir lo que le estaba haciendo, se aparto evitando que tocase su agujero de Hollow pero la dejo seguir cuando ella puso los dedos apenas unos centímetros mas abajo. Las rasgadas pupilas se dilataron cuando le rodeo acariciando y llevándole hasta su centro, el Espada separo los labios un momento antes de besarla y resbalar primero entre sus dedos y después en su interior, ella emitió un quejido no solo por la sorpresa del movimiento sino también por notarle tan repentinamente, la cola se le enredo de nuevo subiendo por la pierna y alcanzándola las caderas parcialmente haciendo que las levantara antes de que las peludas caderas retrocedieran lentamente; cuando arremetió contra su cuerpo de nuevo se sujeto de los blancos hombros tratando de no separarse de él.

Ulquiorra suspiro al sentir el calor y la forma en que el cuerpo femenino se aferraba al suyo, era mas intenso con ella que con una de los suyos y las reacciones que provocaba ante lo que la hacia mas vividas y estimulantes; resbalo las rodillas bajo las piernas de la joven y rápidamente la envolvió con las alas al sentarse y apretarla contra su tórax, sintió que le rodeaba con las piernas moviéndose por si misma por lo que aprovecho para hundir el rostro entre sus desarrollados senos mordisqueando y lamiendo a placer, gruño agradablemente sorprendido cuando Inoue se dejo llevar por un arrebato y le hizo lo mismo en una de las orejas pero con resultados distintos. Una parte muy primitiva de él despertó, tenia que ver con sus recuerdos humanos, pero con una parte de ellos que jamás había estado interesado en revivir: aquello que le provoco la agonía de convertirse en Hollow; deshizo el abrazo de ella a sus hombros dejándola caer sobre la membrana de sus alas mientras la posesividad de retenerla a su lado le hacia volverse agresivo en sus movimientos, buscando dejar su marca en el frágil cuerpo para evitar que nadie mas se acercase a ella y la dañara alejándola de él. La joven jadeo asustada, el Espada se comportaba sin mostrarla ningún tipo de compasión simplemente haciendo crecer las ya de por si intensas emociones hasta casi hacerla gritar de nuevo, se arqueo llevando las manos hasta el áspero tórax en un intento por pedir misericordia allandola parcialmente, la agresividad disminuyo pero la urgencia siguió creciendo; la forma en que la besaba apenas dejándola respirar, como los brazos pasaban bajo su espalda apretándola contra su cuerpo y sintiendo el grueso miembro enterrándose de golpe en su intimidad, saliendo casi completamente con lentitud y volviendo a arremeter de nuevo.

A pesar de las evidentes distracciones físicas noto que el reiatsu del Arrancar se acumulaba.

Cuando el cuerpo masculino llego al clímax la onda de reiatsu la golpeo haciéndola gritar de nuevo y obligando a su saturado cuerpo a hacer lo mismo.

Las afiladas garras resbalaron por la delicada piel antes de clavarse sobre el tatami y destrozarlo, Ulquiorra ni se dio cuenta de que Inoue trataba de separarse por todos los medios de él, no porque no la hubiera gustado sino por que empezaba a tener el miedo de que, si seguía abrazándola de esa forma, la rompería algo; reacciono al quejido relajando los brazos y dejándola reposar sobre una de sus alas al tiempo en que trataba de comprender porque su reiatsu se había descontrolado de esa forma cuando jamas le había ocurrido en situaciones parecidas. Un quejido por parte de la joven humana le obligo a bajar las vista intrigado por el sonido, en un primer vistazo constato que no tenia ninguna herida por lo que no entendió porque había emitido esa muestra de incomodidad; se tumbo a su lado consiguiendo que suspirase y que una suave sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, sintió que las manos de ella se posaban en su tórax antes de bajar hasta la cintura y envolversela apretándole contra su tembloroso cuerpo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-susurro tras notar como la piel de esa zona temblaba en un rugido hambriento.

Dejo salir el aire lentamente, la carne que había comido antes había bastado para saciar su estomago de forma temporal pero tras el desgaste que suponía una relación sexual necesitaba de forma desesperada alimentarse de reiatsu, pero, para su desgracia, el lugar donde se encontraba no estaba saturado de energía espiritual como ocurría en Las Noches, ella era la única fuente de alimento que tenia cerca pero la prefería entera, cuerda y cerca de él; aún estaba a tiempo de abrir una Garganta y volver a su lugar de origen para alimentarse y no ser un peligro para la humana pero no pudo pensar en nada mas cuando sintió como un reiatsu de shinigami se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia allí, eran las consecuencias de que no hubiera controlado el suyo propio en el momento del orgasmo; se puso en pie observando mas allá de las cortinas como unas figuras de negras ropas saltaban de tejado en tejado aproximándose, su instinto natural fue el de presentar batalla pero con la joven cerca no se atrevía, ademas, no se arriesgaría a dejarla sola y volver mas tarde a por ella, era en su habitáculo donde se había producido esa "anomalía espiritual", si la dejaba allí la estaría condenando a muerte.

La Sociedad de Almas no entendería porque le había traído de vuelta.

-Mujer-ordenó abriendo la ventana-. Ven aquí.

-N-E-G-A-C-I-Ó-N-

La joven levanto la vista; al escuchar el furioso gruñido de las tripas masculinas y verle levantarse había dado por supuesto que se iría a alimentarse pero jamas había pensado que contara con ella para que le acompañara, se abotono la camisa lo mas rápido que pudo pero al ir a ponerse la falda el Espada la sujeto de la muñeca y salio volando por la ventana con ella en brazos. Alcanzo a ver como dos formas vestidas con las ropas de los shinigami cambiaban la dirección de su carrera siguiéndolos hasta un parque muy conocido.

-Esto es...

-Un lugar despejado donde abrir una Garganta.

Miro alrededor confirmando que se trataba del mismo parque donde le había visto por primera vez, y donde fue a recogerla cuando la secuestro; la pareja de shinigamis apareció tras ellos confirmando que eran sus amigos, ambos desenvainaron al ver a Ulquiorra allí y mas aun al tenerla sujeta entre sus brazos.

-Estabas muerto...-dijo el joven de pelo naranja.

Ulquiorra la dejo en el suelo poniéndose ante ella, sintió el suave empujón que la dio con la cola alejándola de lo que seria un campo de batalla improvisado, se sujeto al apéndice evitando que iniciara la lucha que parecía inminente; el Espada la miro por encima del hombro aparentemente intrigado por su gesto, le rodeo sin soltar la cola y encarandole.

-¿Que haces, mujer?

-Mi nombre es Orihime -susurro con suavidad- y no estoy haciendo nada, solo hablar con mis amigos.

-Inoue ¿Que has hecho?-dijo Rukia envainando, no sabia exactamente que era lo que había pasado entre ellos pero viendo a su amiga con esas ropas odia imaginarlo. Y era una perspectiva que no la gustaba- Si la Sociedad se entera te mataran.

-Eso no ocurrirá jamas.

-Por supuesto que no-respondió al shinigami sustituto-, yo negare su muerte tal y como ella negó la miá.

-¡¿Has usado tu poder con él?-grito la shinigami al comprender que era lo que había hecho su amiga-¡Es un Espada!

-Lo sé.

-¡Traerá de vuelta a Aizen!

-Eso es imposible-dijo antes de que el Espada pudiera hacer nada-todos sabemos que le mataste sin posibilidad de resucitarlo, y yo jamas lo haría.

Casi todos allí notaron que varios reiatsus mas se acercaban, todos ellos pertenecientes a capitanes de la Sociedad; Ulquiorra enrosco la cola en el brazo femenino echándola sobre su cuerpo y abriendo la Garganta al mismo tiempo. Con un aleteo se introdujo en la abertura dejando atrás la improvisada reunión de shinigamis y alejándola del potencial peligro, ella se apretó a él cerrando los ojos y dejando que la llevara donde fuera mas seguro, que termino siendo el semi-reduido palacio de Las Noches y mas concretamente en unas habitaciones en lo alto de una de las torres; no eran las que la habían servido de prisión, estas eran mas amplias y estaban amuebladas con una cama adoselada, varios sillones y un espacioso balcón por el que habían entrado, había una pequeña arcada que, por lo que podía ver, daba a un baño privado. La enorme puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió y una mujer de curvas muy pronunciadas, pelo turquesa y mascara a modo de diadema pero tapándola la frente entró.

-¿Neillel?-susurro reconociéndola.

-Hola Orihime, Ulquiorra -saludó-. Si estas aquí con él entonces es cierto lo que me ha dicho Ichigo. De todas formas la Sociedad no vendrá, se encargaran de ello.

El Espada asintió, respiraba con fuerza dejando que todo el saturado aire le alimentara al entrar en sus pulmones y le empezara a mostrar que no solo había resucitado tal y como había muerto sino que algo había cambiado en él. Algo que tenia que ver con sus capacidades.

Convirtiéndolo en algo superior al numero cuatro.

Quizá en el siguiente gobernante de Las Noches.

Dirigió la mirada a la joven humana, Neillel y ella estaban hablando tranquilamente del tiempo que hacia en el que no se habían visto y de ropa, esto ultimo no destacaba para nada teniendo en cuenta la no vestimenta que llevaba; la Espada se apartó al llegar a la parte en el que le resucito y le miro sorprendida, ella sabia al igual que él que al volver lo había hecho como algo mas que un simple Espada, eso cambiaría muchas cosas entre los suyos, y con la Sociedad en caso de que quisieran invadir de nuevo Hueco Mundo.

-¿Mi señor?-pregunto apartándose de ellos dos con una reverencia.

Inoue levanto la vista dubitativa por la actitud de su amiga, no entendía que era lo que había provocado.

-Como ya dije, yo negare tu muerte ahora.

AL NEGAR TU MUERTE

TE DEVUELVO A LA VIDA

Si te gusto al botoncito de Reviews

Sore wa himitsu desu


End file.
